Light Devotion
by chiisai-plastik
Summary: Após um acidente Sakura perde a visão, agora algo a ameaça. Para derrotar ela precisará de um tutor.
1. Starting

Dis:

Dis:

Hm...claramente CCS ñ me pertence...caso isso fosse verdade eu realmente não estaria perdendo tempo escrevendo essa fic e sim criando um OVA com esta historia xD...

Mesmo que a luz entrasse pelas frestas da janela, o sol não atrapalhava a visão da garota. Não pelo fato de gostar da luminosidade da manhã, mas sim por não poder vê-la. Seus olhos entreabertos já não mais enxergavam, tudo isso por causa daquele fatídico acidente. Agora nada mais importava, nem nenhuma desgraça lhe parecia tão ruim, depois que se tornara cega. Já não poderia mais ver as lindas pétalas de cerejeiras caindo levemente ao chão, nem os rostos alegres das crianças brincando no Rei Pingüim...Ou o brilho de um novo dia...  
A vontade de morrer diante de tanta angústia acabou com qualquer força que pudesse ter para sair de sua cama. Jogou os braços para trás, tateando em busca de um certo objeto que continha uma foto. Fechou a mão ao achar o que procurava, e o pôs diante do rosto passando os dedos velo vidro. Mesmo que não visse nada, sabia que ali estava uma imagem, uma foto e uma lembrança.  
-Sakura.  
A menina não se virara, porém mexeu com a cabeça como forma de mostrar que estava escutando.  
-Como se sente ?- Disse o jovem alto fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando em direção da cama onde a garota estava deitada - Ah...isso, Sakura, ele está bem, está feliz que você tenha sobrevivido, mas duvido que gostaria de vê-la com um semblante tão triste.  
-Touya...  
O jovem tomou o porta retratos da mão de Sakura e admirou a foto por uns instantes, identificando algumas semelhanças com as suas num semblante calmo e alegre.  
-Foi minha culpa... o papai não está mais aqui, e tudo foi minha culpa.  
-Cale a boca ! Nada disso foi sua culpa, e nunca ninguém a culpará de nada, apenas você mesma.  
Sakura abaixou a cabeça e afundou-se ainda mais no travesseiro fazendo com que seu cabelo caísse no seu rosto, sentindo o odor de podridão que emanava dele.  
-Sakura, você tem certeza que não quer sair desta casa? Podemos nos mudar... entenda, seria muito melhor. Você teria mais segurança e evitaria um possível acidente.  
A jovem apenas balançou a cabeça lentamente em forma de negação, e fechou os olhos bufando baixo. Touya suspirou longamente, e encarou a irmã que estava estirada na cama. A garota não saía de lá há uma semana, fosse para comer ou tomar banho. Ele temia que a irmã adquirisse algum problema grave na pele. Olhou para o canto onde a cadeira de rodas estava parada e refletindo o sol.  
- Aqui tem o cheiro do papai- Touya virou-se ao ouvir a voz de Sakura- Não quero abandoná-lo.  
Passos abafados pela porta puderam ser notados por Touya, porém a garota ou os ignorava ou estava demasiadamente absorta em seus pensamentos para ouvi-los. Houve um barulho quando a porta foi aberta e em seguida um alto rapaz de cabelos prateados surgiu na brecha.  
-Ahm, olá Touya.  
-Yukito! Que bom que chegou...Muito obrigado novamente, estou indo trabalhar então... Sakura, se cuide viu ! E não seja uma monstrenga mal-agradecida !  
- Touya !! Não fale assim! E quanto a ficar aqui, não se preocupe, saiba que pode contar comigo pra tudo, entendeu ? Até porque eu estou me divertindo com a Sakura.  
-Sei ¬¬...  
O jovem de cabelos castanhos bateu a porta ao sair do cômodo. Sakura estava neste momento encarando o teto em silêncio, emburrada com o irmão que só sabia criticá-la. O som dos passos já havia se perdido pelo corredor, e Yukito se viroua com um sorriso para uma distraída Sakura.  
-Olhe Sakura...talvez eu não seja tão bom protetor quanto o Yue, mas estou me esforçando muito e saiba que farei o possível para ajudá-la e substitui-lo dando o meu máximo !  
- Yukito, você já fez muito por mim, e não sabe quanto me deixa feliz você estar aqui. Depois do acidente, meu irmão tem feito tudo por mim, e recusou a ajuda de enfermeiras. Isso me entristece, pois deste jeito ele não vive a própria vida. Então, você o substitue para que ele ao menos trabalhe em paz. Mas, sinceramente...- Houve um breve suspiro- Sinceramente, eu preferia ficar aqui sozinha e não mais dar trabalho para vocês dois.  
Yukito arrastou a cadeira de rodas que ficava embaixo da escrivaninha até a beirada da cama, na altura da cabeça de Sakura. Encarou-a por um instante e afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa da jovem.  
-Entenda Sakura, seu irmão a ama muito... você é a única pessoa que resta a ele. Touya sempre foi muito mimado, é dificil para ele viver sem o pai e o amor que ele o proporcionava.  
-Mas você o ama muito...e sinto que ele sente o mesmo...  
O jovem inclinou a cabeça em direção da de Sakura, beijou levemente o canto de seus lábios e voltou nomavente à sua posição inicial. Sakura arregalou os olhos totalmente confusa.  
-Sim, eu o amo e a amo, assim ele me ama e a ama. O que ambos sentimos por você, Sakura, é o mesmo sentimento fraternal, apenas carinho, e penso eu que é este sentimento que ele tem por mim. Este beijo pode ter muitos significados, neste caso, que lhe quero bem, mas quero o seu irmão para sempre. Lembra de quando disse que você acharia alguém para si mesma ? Seu irmão ainda está muito confuso quanto a isso.  
Sakura apenas permaneceu em silêncio, refletindo sobre as palavras do amigo, e se lembrando do seu alguém especial, de quem nunca mais teve notícia alguma. Mesmo mandando cartas semanalmente, após ao menos vinte cartas sem resposta sua esperança se perdera.  
- Ah ! Você deve estar faminta ! Me desculpe, heh, bom, eu estou morrendo de fome, e trouxe aqui comigo uma marmita, assim eu não abuso demais de vocês pedindo para cozinhar aqui.  
O som da sacola sendo aberta chegou rapidamente aos ouvidos de Sakura, logo seguido pelo cheiro de cozido entrando por suas narinas. Sentiu as mãos do amigo segurando-a para que pudesse levantar-se, facilitando sua alimentação. Yukito a ajudava dando comida na boca, pois Sakura não tinha forças nos braços e poderia derrubar a comida facilmente.  
Tendo terminado, Yukito deixou o quarto, fechando a porta ao passar. Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha jogar fora o resto da comida de Sakura e começar a comer a sua. Pensou no sofrimento daquela família, que a cada dia se tornava ainda menor, e em tudo que eles tiveram de enfrentar até aquele ponto.  
A jovem se recusava a aceitar qualquer visita que fosse lá, tinha vergonha de que os amigos a vissem naquela situação deplorável... mas, na opinião de Yukito, era mais vergonhoso ainda pensar que só por isso ela não precisava mais se limpar. Quase que diariamente a amiga da garota, Tomoyo, ia à casa levando chocolate, bolos e remédios anti-depressivos que fez questão de bancar. O remédio era colocado escondido na comida de Sakura, porém os doces acabavam ficando para os garotos.  
Enquanto isso, no quarto de Sakura, a menina estava de olhos fechados, pensando que tanto abertos quanto daquele jeito via apenas a escuridão. Subitamente um medo subiu à sua cabeça, uma sensação de frio e aflição. Ela, angustiada, apertou o lençol contra o peito como se aquilo pudesse protegê-la de qual quer que fosse o motivo de tanta preocupação.  
-Sakura ? Você está bem ?! O que houve ?  
Yukito, que entrara sem ser percebido pela garota, ao encontrá-la naquele estado correu para a cama e ficou lá tentando acalmá-la, sem ter bons resultados.  
Algum tempo depois, o nervosismo já havia cessado. O sol já havia se posto quase que por completo, e nenhuma palavra ousou ser dita por nenhum dos dois seres naquele quarto. O barulho da maçaneta foi o ruído necessário para quebrar o gelo que havia se instalado no cômodo. Toyua entrou já resmungando sobre o quanto estava cansado.  
-Ah, Touya! Você chegou...não tinha te ouvido.  
-Procurei não fazer barulho...e ela ?- Apontou para Sakura - Está bem ?  
-Hm...me parece que sim. Ainda esta falando muito baixo e rouco, mas pelo menos conversou alguma coisa.  
-Isso é verdade.  
O barulho do vento da noite já soprava no quarto. Yukito caminhou até a janela fechando o vidro e a venesiana.  
-Precisam de mais alguma coisa por hoje ?  
-Alguma coisa ? Claro que não, vai embora logo e para de pagar de bonzinho.  
Yukito foi empurrado porta à fora e deu de cara com esta pela força que o amigo usara ao fechá-la. Touya foi até a irmã e sentou-se ao lado dela, pôs as costas da mão em sua testa e levantou novamente.  
-Escuta aqui, vou tomar banho. Você está bem, trarei seu jantar depois e quero vê-la comendo tudo !  
Não houve resposta alguma, Sakura estava encarando o teto em silêncio como se visse algo bem interessante a ser descoberto por lá. Depois que o irmão saiu do quarto ficou pensando em como não estava com a mínima vontade de comer, afinal permanecer deitada o dia inteiro não é algo que realmente gasta todas as energias.  
Porém, mesmo com todas as rezas possíveis, Touya voltou cerca de meia hora mais tarde trazendo um prato de sopa requentada.  
- Trouxe do trabalho...é melhor você comer. E não seja idiota, você tem quase 18 anos e não 7, sabe que é necessário.  
A refeição foi comida com extremo desgosto pela garota que já na quinta colherada cerrou os dentes como protesto mostrando que aquilo seria o máximo que comeria naquela noite. Touya suspirou derrotado, cobriu a irmã e checou se estava tudo bem no quarto. Desejou-lhe boa noite e Sakura ouviu seus passos até algum lugar cuja direção ela não conseguia distinguir.  
Não demorou para que a garota adormecesse, afinal, dormir sempre foi sua especialidade, mas num horário indefinido da noite o barulho do vidro da janela contra a parede e a ventania externa tiraram Sakura do único momento em que podia esquecer, nem que por um momento, a vida. Ela tentou se proteger encolhendo as pernas até seus joelhos tocarem as pontas dos dedos. Uma respiração pesada se aproximou dela e logo depois sentiu-se sendo retirada de seu berço, sua garganta obstruída por uma mão de dedos grossos e firmes. O ar começou a faltar-lhe e, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria gritar.  
Sua cabeça sentiu a dor do golpe contra a parede e se esparramou pelo chão em seguida. Tentou falar, chamar alguém, escapar dali, mas o terror e o vento frio a deixaram completamente estática. O que quer que fosse aquela coisa, estava logo ali e a qualquer momento ela mesma estaria morta. Contraiu suas unhas contra a palma das mãos esperando pelo pior quando que sentiu um calor, algo que já sentira antes, algo familiar. Ouviu um grito robótico e um líquido quente espirrando em sua face.  
- Essa presença...

--

ook ook, to sabendo ke está minuscula e td, mas tipow...dá um desconto vaai, 1ª fic postada em anooos.  
Bom, eu sempre perco a vontade d escrever, então se eu parar do além sintam-se à vontade para me ameaçar de tortura ou me colocarem no Death Note, isso pode me dar estímulo xX (isso ce alguem ler)

kero agradecer à arisu-no-kimi (amiga te amo), por me betar assim tão na ultima hora e ainda aguentar apressando... À Akane por...por nda na verdade pq ela que ia digitar e acabou eskecendo ¬¬...Mas dediquei a ela a parte de touXyuki xD


	2. Recording

A garota sentiu que aos poucos recobrava a consciência

A garota sentiu que aos poucos recobrava a consciência. Algumas vozes embaralhadas e confusas giravam em torno de si, fazendo-a sentir uma dor insuportável em sua cabeça. Colocou as mãos no ouvido para tentar ignorar o barulho.

- Sakura, ainda bem que você acordou!

As vozes deram lugar para apenas uma, a de seu irmão, que estava ao seu lado. Sentiu sua cabeça pousar sobre a barriga e seus braços abraçando-a um tanto forte, mas não a ponto de Sakura sentir dor.

- Ah, você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

- ...Não...Mas onde está ele? – sussurrou baixinho.

Sakura tentou tirar seu irmão de cima de si, que percebendo o que a garota queria, levantou-se cuidadosamente. Olhou para a porta do quarto, onde um garoto de aparência tão jovem quanto a de sua irmã estava encostado observando tudo o que acontecia com uma expressão calma e séria. O garoto jogou o corpo para frente, se despregando da parede, deu dois passos em direção à cama onde estava deitada a menina e parou novamente.

- Estou aqui Sakura, e sim, fui eu quem te ajudou. Sei que está confusa neste momento, porém com calma irei te explicar tudo o que está acontecendo.

- Eriol...

A menina deitada fechou os olhos por um momento e os abriu novamente. Sentiu a pancada que sofrera na madrugada passada latejar na nuca e por reflexo fez uma careta, franzindo o cenho. Claro que estava confusa. Eriol, seu amigo de infância, estava lá, ela havia sido atacada por algo ou alguém que não pode reconhecer graças à sua atual deficiência visual e agora estão os dois, seu irmão e seu amigo ali em volta dela.

- Bom...- disse o garoto se aproximando mais da cama onde Sakura e Touya estavam – É uma longa história. Desde que você lacrou as cartas e seus guardiões no livro novamente, começou uma luta entre outros magos e feiticeiras para que pudessem reabri-lo. Contudo, a única pessoa que poderia fazê-lo é você; pois apenas você, Sakura, sabe a localização exata, e por ser a dona legítima é a única capaz de abri-lo.

O silêncio no aposento era quebrado apenas pela voz do britânico, enquanto o resto apenas prestava atenção em suas palavras.

- Surgiu à idéia de matá-la, para se livrarem da sucessora, mas a partir do momento em que você morrer não há um período certo para que a próxima pessoa possa abrir o lacre. O plano atual é usá-la para chegarem até as cartas, você abrir o livro e usar as cartas com sua magia para que elas não se revoltem, e então matá-la.

Touya deu um pulo da cama e se jogou em cima do menino, que não pareceu se surpreender com a reação. O jovem levantou Eriol pelo colarinho, olhando bem em seus olhos, tentando mostrar a raiva que sentia, e grunhiu:

- Mas que merda você tá falando aí? Você não é um grande mago? Não foi você quem as criou? Você deveria morrer, e não a minha irmã!

- Me matar não resolverá nada. Estou aqui para ajudar Sakura, mandá-la para um lugar afastado, mas protegido, onde ela pudesse treinar sua magia. Enfim, um lugar longe da cidade.

- Treiná-la? Ela tá cega, olha lá! Cega! – Touya apertou o rosto de Eriol, forçando-o olhar para Sakura.

A menina até agora apenas escutava incrédula o que acontecia ali em seu quarto. Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz agressiva de seu irmão e a agonia de não saber o que se passava entre os dois lhe irritava. Debateu-se na cama, gritando falhamente com esperança de chamar a atenção de alguém.

- Eu não vou! Ficarei aqui, não irei abandonar meu pai! Nunca mais o abandonarei!

- Querida Sakura, se deseja tanto morrer a matarei com prazer. Mas pense que suas cartas serão usadas para destruir tudo aquilo que conheceu e entenda que você não o abandonará saindo daqui.

Sakura ficou em silêncio, assentiu com a cabeça e se acalmou. Touya começara a amaldiçoar a tudo e a todos, mandando para o inferno toda aquela besteira de magia. Eriol chamou o irmão da maga para conversar fora do quarto, de onde mais gritos saíram e ecoaram por toda a casa, após um momento de silêncio. O som chegou inclusive no quarto de Sakura, que pensava em como treinaria se nem andar podia mais.

A porta se abriu novamente e os gritos voltaram a reinar no local, claro, gritos por parte de Touya.

- Eu não permito! Eu não permito de jeito algum!

- Já está combinado, Sakura viajará esta noite. É a melhor hora, pela manhã já estaremos lá.

Sakura apenas entreabriu os lábios, porém nenhuma palavra saíra de lá. Eriol estava determinado a fazer o que dizia, e além do mais, não havia meios para relutar. Suas lembranças eram umas das poucas coisas que a deixavam feliz. Ela já não tinha escolha.

- Tudo bem...

- Então já está tudo decidido...Que ótimo.

- Decidido o car-

- Touya, você sabe que é a única coisa a ser feita. Sakura, você pode tomar um banho, se arrumar, e partiremos.

A face da garota expressava que ela não estava gostando da idéia. Tinha dito que partiria, e não que faria tudo o que lhe era ordenado. E não tinha concordado em ir de boa vontade, teria de ser à força.

- Você não pode viajar de avião sem um banho sequer.

- Ah, entendo, ela não quer se arrumar...Está bem assim.

Eriol foi até a porta, disse que passaria mais tarde para pegar Sakura e irem até o aeroporto, e se fora. Touya passou os olhos pelo quarto, pensando em por onde começar fazer as malas da irmã.

- Que roupa você vai levar?

- Nenhuma...

Touya olhou a irmã, irritado, ignorou-a e voltou a procurar os novos itens de higiene pessoal, seus remédios, roupa íntima...

O som da campainha ressoando no andar de baixo fez com que ele interrompesse suas ações para atender a porta. Desceu as escadas, pulando alguns degraus de vez em quando, e virou para a entrada, onde havia dois pares de sapatos postos no tapete. Sem mais delongas, girou a maçaneta...

O choque de ver a pessoa que estava atrás da porta o deixou sem fala. Gaguejou um pouco, até que tomou fôlego para finalmente receber a visita.

- Mi...Mizuki.

- Olá – disse já entrando – Bom, Eriol me disse que Sakura havia tomado uma decisão, pois bem...Eu ajudarei na bagagem.

Os ex-namorados subiram até o quarto de Sakura, que ficava à direita no corredor. Mizuki sorriu docemente ao ver sua antiga aluna deitada ali, e apressou-se em direção à sua cama.

- Sakura, sou eu...Estou aqui para ajudá-la. Quanto a este pijama, receio que terá de tirá-lo.

A voz de Touya veio de trás da professora, que apenas virou a cabeça levemente para ouvi-lo.

- Este é o problema! Ela se recusa a tirar esse maldito pijama!

A risada da mulher soou alta e irônica.

- Não é pra menos. Você é homem, Touya.

Touya era enxotado do quarto da irmã, e como fizera com amigo no dia anterior recebera também uma porta fechada bem na sua cara. Pensou em abri-la e xingar a ousada mulher que estava lá dentro, mas o bom senso tomou conta dele, fazendo-o pensar que talvez fosse melhor Mizuki ajudar.

- Sakura, sei que está indisposta, mas não deixarão que você entre no aeroporto vestindo sua roupa de dormir!

A garota contraiu a boca, porém concordou com as razões da mulher em quem uma vez já pode confiar sua vida e mostrou-se disposta a colaborar.

- Ótimo! Faremos assim: vou escolher um vestido confortável, nada de calças ou blusas apertadas, algo simples e leve; e guardarei seu pijama na mala, apenas isso.

Mizuki escolheu o vestido que lhe parecia mais refrescante e que proporcionasse muito movimento. Ele era bege, fazia o formato do corpo até a cintura, e era solto até os joelhos, onde havia uma listra preta na barra. Pendurou o vestido no braço e levou-o até Sakura, que esperava que a mulher a vestisse.

Touya, no andar de baixo, ouviu um barulho de rodas e presumiu que sua irmã já estava descendo junto com a amiga de infância. Subiu as escadas para pegar a irmã no colo, já que Mizuki desceria com a cadeira.

- Ah, por acaso Sakura está paraplégica?

Touya virou-se para Mizuki, que estava descendo a cadeira de rodas cuidadosamente enquanto falava, pensou em algo para dizer, desistindo no mesmo segundo, e tendo escolhido suas palavras corretamente soltou-as.

- Não, ela sofreu danos psicológicos que a fizeram ficar fraca. Estou trabalhando para pagar fisioterapia a ela, pelo menos assim ela vai se mexer.

Enquanto a professora segurava a cadeira com uma mão e o celular em outra, Touya colocava a irmã na cadeira. Sakura queria chorar, não seria capaz de fazer aquilo que lhe era pedido. As últimas imagens invadiam sua mente, seu corpo se amolecia na cadeira, suas mãos não se moviam, não tinha vontade de fazer qualquer esforço. Seu único motivo de continuar a viver era não deixar o irmão só.

- Pronto, Eriol virá daqui a pouco. Sakura irá se sentar ao lado de Rubymoon, está bom assim?

- Ru...Ruby...Rubymoon?! – gaguejou, dando um passo para trás.

Mizuki encarou com reprovação a reação do amigo. Abriu a porta da casa levando Sakura consigo e a colocou de frente para a porta aberta que dava para a área externa. Sakura não sabia onde estava, relutava sair daquela casa e ir a um local público. Iria ficar confusa, já não sabia identificar a direção de apenas uma voz, quanto mais muitas.

- Agora quero que vocês cumpram o trato. Dê o remédio a ela quando subirem no avião, é um forte calmante que eu e o Yukito damos a ela quando começam seus ataques. Dois comprimidos a farão dormir e assim não terão problemas na viagem.

- Touya, eu acho isso inútil, ela não vai tomar.

O jovem subiu as escadas com um salto. O barulho de caixas caindo e vidros trincando chegaram ao ouvidos de Mizuki. Pouco tempo depois, o amigo voltava correndo escada abaixo.

- Pronto, aqui estão agulhas, injeção e o remédio. Se ela não tomar, peça a Eriol para usar esse método. Só o usei uma vez, pois normalmente diluo o remédio no suco ou na comida.

O carro azul marinho estacionou em frente à casa e buzinou para chamar atenção daqueles que estavam lá dentro. Mizuki levou Sakura até o carro e abriu a porta de trás. Eriol saiu do carro, cumprimentou a todos e foi ajudar a colocar a jovem deitada no banco de trás, enquanto Touya guardava a mala e dobrava a cadeira de rodas.

- Cuide bem dela, por favor, Eriol.

- O farei. Não prometo que dará certo, mas sim que farei o possível.

Touya olhou a irmã dentro do carro pela última vez, sorriu e virou-se, voltando para casa. Sakura não gostaria de ter visto o rosto do irmão mesmo se pudesse; ela estava partindo, o abandonando, e sabia como era ser abandonado por alguém que amava.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo esteve dentro daquele carro. As vozes tinham se perdido e pareciam mais com um canto de baleia, indecifráveis. Uma mão segurou sua nuca e outra metade de suas costas, levantando-a. Sentia-se flutuando até sentar sobre seu trono novamente.

- Sakura, é a Mizuki. Me despeço aqui. Tome este fone para abafar as vozes do aeroporto - isso não vai protegê-la totalmente, mas vai ajudá-la.

A garota apenas concordou com a cabeça. Os três entraram no local gelado e movimentado. Eriol chegara atrasado de propósito, para que ficassem menos tempo no aeroporto de Tókio. Primeiro fizeram o Chek-in e foram para a sala de espera, onde pelo microfone já era anunciada a última chamada. Entraram no tubo que levava até o avião após apresentarem suas passagens. Sakura e Rubymoon ficaram nas cadeiras 1-G e 1-H ao lado esquerdo, enquanto que Eriol ficaria na cadeira do corredor, de número 1-F.

Da última vez que viajara de avião, Sakura havia admirado a paisagem. Lembrava-se de como as pessoas pareciam fagulhas, e grandes arranha-céus com uma caixa de fósforos. A aeromoça transmitiu as instruções em três línguas diferentes, e foi feito o mesmo algum tempo depois para anunciar o jantar. Sakura, que não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro, mostrou-se inquieta para que Rubymoon pegasse a comida para ela.

- Senhora, deseja o quê?

- S..Senhora?! Tá me chamando de velha?! Eu te pego, sua loira falsificada e morfética! Cai dentro, perua!!

Todos no avião olhavam para a ruiva dando escândalo na primeira classe enquanto Eriol apenas a ignora, entretido em analisar as opções de lanches.

- Me desculpe, senhorita...Nós temos sopa de legumes, uma porção de guiozá, e, para a primeira classe, carré de carneiro. Todos os pratos são acompanhados por gohan.

- Quero um carré de carneiro, e sopa para a minha amiga aqui.

- Sim, madame.

A aeromoça virou-se para atender Eriol enquanto outra mulher vinha com um carrinho de bebidas, aparecendo sorridente.

- E para beber?

- Uma água sem gelo para ela e um suco de tomate.

A jovem olhou a comida de Sakura, ajudando a menina a comer sua sopa. Virou-se para o garoto ao lado, que fez um sinal com a cabeça. Procurou na bolsa de mão o vidrinho de remédio tarja preta, e nas últimas colheradas de sua comida moeu com a ajuda da colher um comprimido. A jovem, tendo terminado tudo, virou-se sonolenta para o lado, e recostou-se no travesseiro que haviam levado para ela.

O barulho dos carrinhos recolhendo a comida enquanto passavam pelo corredor aumentava cada vez mais. A ruiva recolheu o lixo de Sakura e fechou sua mesinha. Quando as moças da empresa passaram recolhendo disse que não havia comido sua refeição ainda, as mulheres olharam para Sakura e sorriram assentindo que mais tarde passariam para recolher.

A manhã surgia timidamente, os passageiros abriam um por um suas janelas e observavam as nuvem em baixo de si como um belo tapete de algodão. Sakura lentamente acordava, esfregou os olhos um pouco tonta e com os ouvidos trancados pela pressão da altitude em que se encontravam.

-Oh, Sakurinha, acordou! Como se sente?

-Bem...

O som do microfone ligando com seu desafino agudo fez com que todos os passageiros parassem suas conversas para prestar atenção na mensagem do piloto para aquela manhã.

- Bom dia passageiros do vôo 418-A16 de nossa companhia, aqui é o piloto Yai, o tempo está ótimo, temperatura de 20 graus, agora são 7 horas e em torno de uma hora chegaremos ao nosso destino, Hong Kong.

China? Mas não iriam para Inglaterra?! Não iria para a China, ninguém a avisara!!

- Não!! Eu não vou!

* * *

olááá...hmm, estou mt feliz que alguem tenha lido minha fic , isso eh uma graaaaande novidade pra mim...xDDDD

bom n tnho mto mais pra comentar sobre isso, to pensando em fze alguma coisa diferente, do tipow...ahm, a cada capitulo colocar tipow, uma musica que eu tenha me baseado para fazer a situação inteeeendi ?? Bom sei laaah, ceis ke ssabem

AGORA A MELHOR PARTE REVIEW TIME

Vick.y Pirena -- Oiee, tentei fazer um cap um poko maior xX, n sei n heein xDD, aaah sobre o acidente, axo ke eh um mistério atehh pra eo huashuashusahu, mas beem, td vai se resolver futuramente neaaah DDD, Death Noteee ...le a fic d nv nooom, eh CCS, pena -.-', eu axo q n daria bem fznd uma fic d DN XDD, tnks pela review...

Hinaichigo Miyu -- Uiaaa, qe bom, mais uma amante de fics antigas...eu sempre q vou ler alguma por aki, vou na ultima pagina antes da primeira, parece q hj em dia se tornou algo tão banal, as pessoas n tm colocado mais tanto sentimento nas fic, neaaah espero q eu tenha capacidade de mostrar td q desejo...qnt os erros... esgana a beta-reader, minha amiga tm betado pra mim, pq eh época d Vestibular e td, ta uma confusão e eh mto por distração msm...Espero q a fic continue agradando vc viu !! Fla ce quiser qualquer mudança ou tiver alguma idéia ou algo que não gostou ! Dei mais espaço entre tudo xDD..tnksss bjxxxxxx


End file.
